


Are we that Blind?

by brianto



Series: Nations keep Diaries... [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindfolds, Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia on the state of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we that Blind?

Dear Diary,

How can we be so blind to the world around us? Has anything really changed since the Wars?

We are walking that path again I feel. 

Who else would be dissolved? Will the world survive the next World War?

It is time ALL NATIONS remove the blindfold over their eyes!

Don't let what happened to me happen to any of you!

The Allies and the Axis gave their words to protect the people! To protect the World!

Now I and the people hold you to it!


End file.
